Painful Origin
by NoWah37
Summary: the untold story of Kurt's past, the circus days, incounter with Azazel, Prision in Weapon x, and much more then what you would think, lots of OCs, somewhat Kurtty.
1. Beginnings

x-men is copyrighted to marvel comics, x men evo is marvel animation and Kids WB and is now on Disney XD, so before we start I'm going to give you a heads up about what this will become, this is what Kurt's past (origins) in x-men evolution are to me, I don't really write T rated stories but this contains Violence, Blood, Scary Images and much more, it was goanna be one-shot but I decided to make it three chapters, the story also has Azazel, OCs, and somewhat a Kurtty (well if I make more chapters) and has eliments of other storys, credit to those writers. so here is.. Painful Origins, (sad music plays)

* * *

Beginnings,

Kurt Wagner or otherwise known as the Incredible Nightcralwer is just like any normal boy... well if you think blue fur, pointy ears and a tail are normal, he mostly jokes around, is happy-go-lucky and is always happy, but like people say and jean told kitty when she first met Kurt which wasn't a really good first impression, things are not like the outside and inside is different. Did anyone ever think that Kurt lived all his life like that without anything bad happening, well there's far horrifying events then what you'd try to think... It began 4 years after he was found by 2 people in Bavaria Germany...

Papa, yelled Kurt as he was lost in the woods... and at the darkness of Night. Papa! Papa! Mama? He asked again but no one replied. He was frightening scared, so scared that he thought he would be No more soon.. Then a strange sound roared out from the abyss kurt looked at where it came from and then a bloody wolf creature came out of the demonic shadows like if satin gave birth to a human, it also had three yellow cat eyes and resembled a corpse. Kurt was to frightened and scared to be in that area longer so he ran but knew the monster would chase him and would de devoured.

The ugly dog did what the blue elf thought but before he had a munch of him it was shot by a built and fell, Kurt's father known as Christian Wagner had a gun and was shooting the deadly mutt as well as shedding one of his legs off but it got away only kurt saw that the limb was growing back. Chris ran over and warped his arms around his son, papa I'm sorry vI didn't m... but his dad interrupted, it's vokay kurt, im not mad, im just vorried about loosing yu, he picked up kurt and they walked home but kurt was bleeding so they watched him off and got him dressed then he went to bed. But he had trouble sleeping, he somehow felt like he was being watched.. Watched by someone.. Someone like him.

The next day people ran in to the house without permission, anything you Vant? Chris asked, Yes.. we heard there was a demon in the area and all sources point here. He demanded, please ve beg of you no harme, sorry but ve must search this house, they checked the hole place like hunters shooting down helpless animals, there was no sign of kurt which worried the family so much it hurt. Sigh. Said the adult in charge, I guess your save… for Now, & they left without another word. But mister Wagner was scared, Kurt! vhere are you? He shouted, then he came in through the window. I'm sorry, I wanted you to be okay. He was then grabbed bye the family who were in joy. Oh Kurt praise the lord your alight, sobbed his mother, the same thing was with his father and his two siblings Stefan and Anna. Ah Ha! Yelled a man, I knew there was a demon in thi. But arms formed out of the mist which was outside the door, caught the person & pulled him in while he screamed in terror, Christian ran out the door and there was nothing… the rest of the house hold were to shocked by this, first a wolf thing tried to eat kurt then smoke had eaten a man, it was stranger then he looked, but he didn't know what was in store for him in the years to come.

* * *

So there it is, chapter one; Beginnings, the next part will be 2 or 3 years later when he's a order kid and then jump to his circus days and other stuff, also you'd meet other x-men characters that haven't been featured in the show with some old faces returning as well as guys from other marvel media, and there will be Christian stuff in there so don't frame me for that (if you want to frame me it would be for my spelling,) also prepare for more and haunting scary stuff, please read and review (RnR)


	2. a Sad Cold LIfe, a New Faith

Liked chapter one? Then here's another one, x-men is owned by marvel, also threes elements to other stories by StarShnobi and beastdog , credit to you guys, I don't mean to steal or anything sorry though but we can say inspired by them, also thanks to AB acidCat for making me (well from reading some work) to want to make it darker and bloodier. This will be a year or two after chapter one, so her it begins. Chapter II

A Sad Cold Life, a New Found Faith

* * *

Growing up in the form of a blue demon always had challenges which resulted in pain, blood, and for the mobs horror and sometimes death but he was happy that his family was safe from the chaos that he and the humans both created by them, fear from the people And panicking from Kurt. He even has scars from these events and once had a knife in his shoulder placed by a chef with one yellow eye. It seemed like hell was hunting him down... Well he would be surprised about what's goanna happen next. One night he was caught and almost was lid on fire but he escaped the mob and headed for the Forrest which was dark with pitch blackness all around, some people ran towards him he final came to a dead end and had a tack hit him in the tail with the result of him screaming in pain. The People were cornering him only some of the crowd where missing, suddenly the mob was pulled into the air and their blood exploded out of them along with few bones and their faces were so ugly that you wouldn't sleep for a hole week. They soon fell back on the ground… Dead! Kurt felt guilt and blamed himself for their deaths when a train of voices came he was grabbed and rushed into a bush and tree that he couldn't think and his mouth was covered, the people came into view and gasp at the sight of dead people on the ground. Vhe Demon did Thes! Screamed a random bagger, they went to searcher for kurt since they thought he ran away, kurt then got out of the bushes and felt cold. He soon decided to thanks the man who saved him, Dhank Yo m. When he finely saw his rescuer he was shocked to hell, the man was cloaked in a brownish grey baggy hood but his face was shadowed but his right eye could be seen and it glowed red as the blood of a living creature, but what shocked kurt was that he had three fingers and his feet looked almost like kurt's. The strange man looked down on kurt not showing a single blink. He then gave out hero a piece of bread… Eat It! You'll need the energy from it if you're going to continue your journey... If you're not going back! He then moved into the shadows where he could no longer be seen.

The next day kurt headed to a fenced cliff where the road turns, he sat on the ground thinking and thinking which also putting pain in his heart. People hated him, people feared him, and people died last night... Because of him or so he blamed himself. Suddenly a bear was slowly coming near him, kurt just stood there without a care staring at the beast when then the bear spotted a dear and chased after his prey. Kurt hoped and wondered that the dear would get away… but then again the world is merciless and colder then the bottom of its self, just then a truck came by and Christian Wagner and hugged kurt in his arms. im vorry papa, said kurt but his dad just smiled… Don't Ze, he just put kurt in the truck and they drove home.

For the rest of his days kurt hid in clocked cloths so no one could notices him but months later he was discovered but the town folk didn't harm him… they shunned him. It was like living in a never ending nightmare, he fought he would die along with what seemed to be the rest of the world. He did have good times with his siblings and other family members, but it could not change a single pointless thing. He then blamed god for it, one night he was in his room with tears pouring out, his mother came in and asked. Kurti? Vhat'z vrong? Sniff. GOD! Hi's mssving vith mi! he hatez me four vhat I vook like. She just stood there and said, look out thi vindow vhat do yo see? The voods.. vhat avout tham? There beautiful.. but there's evil done in them. Vokay? Just tell me mussther. God made the Vorld as a place of peace, but man made it into a Vorld of Var, violence, and pain, but he still voves us. All vi us. She kissed him on the forehead and went outside the room. Kurt just looked up at the stars and smiled, maybe life is good.

Even though he lived in a horror novel he seem to enjoy life... He still feared about giving his life to god but it all changed when he walked into an abandoned church and found a bible and read it, mostly the verse he read next was so great he spoke it out loud. I will give thanks to you oh lord, for though you were angry with me your anger turned away and you conferred me I will trust and not be afraid. He then smiled and shut his eyes. Someone put a arm on his solder which made him scared but it was a harmless man who worked at the building when it was populated, he told kurt to keep the bible and said, May God Bless You, kurt just smiled, god was watching over everyone… watching over him. Kurt had few trails but he ran through putting his faith in god.

One night when he was in his middle age a group of kids tied him to a pull and planned to stake, they screamed painful words. DEMON! FREAK! MONSTER! SPAWN OF THE DEVIL! NO ONE LOVES YOU! He knew they were not true, it hurt but he knew god was with him. Suddenly they went weird and they fell over... dead! Their souls raised out of the bodies with looks of pain and surfing on the faces, god didn't do this... he did! And person came out of the woods surrounding them and sucked the spirits of the children in his body, his limbs where like kurt's, he wore a cape, his mask looked weird and his suit was black with grayish bluish on it, he called himself Deathangle. And spoke like a creature made up of a thousand souls. He freed kurt from the trap but kurt just punched him and they fought which in the end death angle got away. Our protagonist just stood there and thought of what and who he could be... even his possible brother.

* * *

Late kurt and his family would join in a circus which traveled the contented.

Liked it? Then stay tuned for another, also again sorry to the writers, also the verse kurt read was read by wolverine in the 90s


End file.
